"Construction Methods & Equipment," May 1975, Pages 218, 219, 221, 224.
"The Boston Sunday Globe," May 4, 1958, "M D C Road To Ease Charles Traffic."
"The Boston Sunday Globe," Feb. 21, 1957, "M D C Eliminating Memorial Drive Accident Producing Bottleneck."
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,778,925, 3,751,931 and 3,875,752.